1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical reflection panel, and more particularly to an optical reflection panel with a substrate made of thermosetting plastic material. The optical reflection panel additionally includes a reinforcing structure for increasing the mechanical strength of the optical reflection panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many kinds of optical devices, such as image scanner, copier, are widely used nowadays. All these optical devices are equipped with an optical reflection module for reflecting the light beam during image scanning. The conventional optical reflection module used in a commercial optical image scanner generally includes three or four reflection mirrors made of glass therein. FIG. 1 shows the arrangement of the components of a conventional image scanner and the optical path thereof.
The image scanner includes several glass reflection mirrors 11, 12, 13, 14, an optical lens 3 and an image sensing element 4 (such as a conventional Charge Coupling Device, CCD). The four glass reflection mirrors 11, 12, 13, 14 are arranged in an interior space of a conventional optical reflection module 5 as shown in FIG. 2 for reflecting and refracting the light beam 2 during image scanning. The light beam refracted by the glass reflection mirrors 11, 12, 13, and 14 finally will pass through a light passage 52 formed on rear side of the optical reflection module 5 and project onto the optical lens 3 of the image scanner (referring to FIG. 1).
In order to reduce manufacturing cost and material cost of the scanner, the manufacturers always try to research the way to save cost of respective components or the entire frame of the module. However, the conventional optical reflection modules all employ reflection mirrors made of glass material which itself is made at considerably high cost. Therefore, with such conventional glass reflection mirrors, the cost can be reduced only to a quite limited extent.
Furthermore, it is impossible to drill a through hole onto the glass reflection mirror. Therefore, when mounting the glass reflection mirror, such as the mirrors 11, in the optical reflection module 5, it is necessary to form a U-shaped cavity 51 a predetermined position of the module 5 and then insert each end of the glass reflection mirror 11 into the cavity 51 and finally fixedly clamp the glass reflection mirror 11 with a clip 6. Such conventional structure leads to increment of cost for a number of clips and assembling steps.
In addition, when assembling the glass reflection mirror 11 in the housing of the module, the glass reflection mirror is positioned by an inclination angle for optical refraction. It is very difficult to clamp and hold the glass reflection mirror 11 with the clip 6 in a narrow space so that the working efficiency can be hardly promoted.